


【加图索中心】3次加图索挨骂了，1次他没有

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AC Milan is family, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-02 18:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 3+1梗！3次加图索挨骂得刻骨铭心，1次他没有挨骂，但仍然刻骨铭心。





	【加图索中心】3次加图索挨骂了，1次他没有

**Author's Note:**

> *：根据新闻和贴吧老哥的爆料进行艺术创作

第一次

加图索：20岁

豪门难混。

这是颠扑不破的真理，是闪闪发光的启示，是每一个迈入豪门俱乐部的球员该默念一百遍的箴言。因为豪门意味着的不仅是庞大的球迷、辉煌的成绩和悠久的历史，也意味着它有更多的要求，更复杂的规则。而正处在更衣室里的詹纳罗·伊万·加图索对于即将发生的未来一无所知。

年轻的意大利球员低头解开脚背的鞋带，脱掉沾染了泥土和草屑的球鞋，然后将它扔到球鞋篮里，它们会被送去统一清洗，直到周六比赛的时候被装备管理员放在更衣室里面。地板将灯光分解反射出细碎的光点，使得整个更衣室明亮而不刺眼，俱乐部从每一处细节呵护着球员们。

加图索不断地回忆刚刚训练中的一切，他的抢球、他的跑位，他和其他队员们练习的战术……球赛时球员们拥有万众瞩目的呼喊和光芒，在激动难耐的庆祝背后，是除了比赛之外不断的身体训练和战术练习，日复一日的抬腿、冲刺、对抗，以保证比赛成绩。

他抓起毛巾，走进了淋浴间，良好的吸汗性是一条运动裤该有的基本功能，但不能保证在训练过后依旧干爽。远一点的地方，马尔蒂尼坐在长椅上穿鞋，间或和旁边的舍甫琴科轻声地说两句话，乌克兰人以耀眼夺目的成绩成为米兰的新星。

淋浴间的热水洗去了一身粘腻，也抚慰了疲劳的肌肉，带来焕然一新的感受。加图索站在水池前面，仔细地打理胡子，茂盛的激素水平让下巴和脸颊冒出一片青色。冲洗剃须刀，用毛巾擦掉泡沫，加图索摸着下巴照了照镜子，准备离开。

然后这事就这么发生了。

加图索甚至还没有让脚离开地面，他的脑袋上就挨了一巴掌。那一刻惊讶大过了生气，加图索猛地抬起头，看见了站在他旁边的人。科斯塔库塔一身整齐西装，天知道这些人怎么可以训练完立即就是一身西装，毫不客气地训斥他，“这是米兰，不是你家的水池，赶紧去收拾”。*

老实说，加图索都蒙了，他下意识地点头，然后把水池清理干净，而科斯塔库塔就站在那盯着他，直到一切干净，才微微点了头。这不过是件小事，却证明了一件事，要想融入一家俱乐部，加图索要做的还有很多。好吧，至少年轻的加图索永远会记得，在豪门，刮完胡子要清理水池。

第二次

加图索：27岁

球场，这是所有足球运动员的热血沸腾之地，仅仅只要踏上草皮，就足以让球员们高兴，而一切存在的枯燥无味的训练、战术和难以忍耐的疼痛，都将在胜利女神的亲吻下不值一提。

加图索低头蹭了蹭草皮，他停在离禁区不远的地方，侧对着球门，等待裁判对斯塔姆的决定。斯塔姆刚刚在禁区内撞倒了内德维德，而金发的捷克人立刻倒地不起。虽然裁判并没有因此判定犯规，但加图索觉得随即爬起来的内德维德除了裤子上多点泥之外，根本没有受到伤害，而他却表演得像要死了一样。这让在苏格兰踢过球的加图索很看不惯。

加图索走过内德维德的身边，冲他说了一句“软弱的捷克佬”。显然内德维德并不软弱，他立刻反击了一句脏话，像是“肮脏鬼”之类的。加图索转过头，凑近了他，和金发的尤文球员顶着肩膀，互不相让，“你说什么？”。内德维德轻蔑地摇头，伸手就要推开加图索，这成了一切的导火索。

从言语冲突到肢体对撞，这一幕发生的很快，安布罗西尼和其他人只来得及隔开他们，即使如此，加图索仍然在斯塔姆的胳膊下挣动，想要过去，给对面的家伙来一记拳头。

然后，这又发生了一次。

马尔蒂尼从后方跑上来，他的左手抓紧了加图索的领子，手指在边缘泛着白色，卷发因为汗水而紧贴额头，眉毛皱起，蓝色的眼睛盯着怒气冲冲的加图索，中场几乎能感觉得到他说话间呼吸的气流，“你他妈的在搞什么？别给我惹事！”

你有没有试过把一盆冷水从头顶淋下来，那一瞬间水流会让你几乎睁不开眼睛，“唰”的一声，柔软的水比刀还要锋利，从皮肤上带走热气，凉爽得让你非常清醒。那就是现在加图索的感觉。他发热的脑袋总算找回了理智，他是一个球员，而不是一个拳击手，加图索卸了力气，垂下双手，然后裁判示意比赛继续。

赛后的记者们可不会放过这一幕，加图索仍旧不屑于内德维德的行为，但他也承认自己的错误，“我当时有点太激动了，他让我冷静下来是对的。当时队长就算抽我几个耳光也行，我知道他必定是为了我好”。*

第三次

加图索：41岁

对米兰而言，这本来将是一个完美的赛季，迎回传奇队长马尔蒂尼，他与莱昂纳多和加图索的组合令人兴奋。红黑军团在冬歇期引进皮亚特克和帕奎塔之后，在第27轮时候比罗马多4分。球队在意甲前四之内，拿到了比上赛季更多的积分，只要保持这样的优势，米兰将会拿到失去多年的欧冠资格。要知道他们已经6年没有进入欧洲冠军杯了，这对于一支曾经横扫欧洲的俱乐部来说是难以想象的。

但他们终于还是错失了，赛季的尾声已经显示出征兆，无论是教练团队，亦或是球员们，都像迷途闯入公路的鹿一样惊慌失措，试图采取一些措施，却只能被大货车的灯泡照得四肢僵直。

在七场取五分的蹉跎之后，加图索和米兰一直等待到最后一轮比赛，那时他们还有理论机会可以进入欧冠，而汉达诺维奇的神勇徒留下了红黑色的叹息。叹息是轻飘飘的，背后却是球队和球迷们又一年的等待和期盼落空，而真实的赤字则成为了球队的绞索，复兴的空间再一次的被挤压，所有人都知道米兰错失了近几年来绝佳的机会。

然后这一次，巨大的失望浪潮从全世界涌来。

“加图索就是一个垃圾”，“加图索是米兰的罪人”，“老家伙仗着自己曾经的功绩不肯走”……

加图索还能说什么呢，他在更衣室发过火，让球员们更强硬一点，处于逆境的时候保持点理智；他也在深夜继续分析过战术，对着数据和情报分析比赛的阵容，在笔记本上写写划划；在发布会上，他直截了当地冲记者回应，“我的帅位？这从来不是问题，你们以为我就天天想着我的座位和我的屁股吗？对我来说，这根本就不是问题”*

但，失败就是失败，不会因为这背后付出了多少而有所改变，这是竞技体育的迷人，也是竞技体育的残酷。教练们就算考虑了俱乐部和球员，考虑了对手和战术，甚至是场地、天气和直觉，也无法控制比赛的比分和结果。

+1次

加图索：41岁

加图索关上了主席办公室的门，他刚刚和俱乐部的加齐迪斯等人敲定了合同的解约，关于薪水、关于他的团队、关于球队的决定……那几乎花费了大半天的时间，也就是说他现在留在米兰内洛的时间可以从小时开始倒数了。

失败和疲惫曾经无法使中场屠夫停下脚步，只要开始踢球，他永远能够充满斗志地奔跑、铲球，不惧失败，不怕犯规，从比赛开始的第一分钟到最后一分钟，他都是如此。但现在加图索感到疲倦，这是一种说不出来的疲倦，他的身体虽然没有以前那么矫健，但仍旧体力充沛，然而加图索现在踩在地板上就像踩在面包上一样松软，心跳的声音却像击打铁块一样响亮，手机在口袋里震动不停，而加图索只想着要去一趟自己的办公室，再确认一下东西，以免有所遗漏。

走廊的长度比记忆里要遥远的多，打开办公室的时候，加图索一眼看到了马尔蒂尼，他本来今天继续跟俱乐部的人谈关于他未来的安排，不仅是工作，也是球队的。但此时马尔蒂尼坐在教练办公室的一把椅子上，黑色的衬衫搭配灰色的西装裤和皮鞋。

加图索反手关上了门，他的眼神对上了那一双熟悉的蓝色眼睛，毫无疑问，马尔蒂尼在等他。“里诺”，马尔蒂尼喊他的名字，声音飘散在空气里。加图索的命运已经决定，即使他再想为米兰提供点什么，米兰也不需要了，而马尔蒂尼还需要在各种规则和决策之间反复考量，或许留下，或许离开。

加图索突然觉得他应该说点什么，关于米兰现在的情况，关于他的责任和失误，关于他们这一年的合作，尽管他在这一个月以来已经说得口干舌燥，令人生厌了，但自从最后一轮比赛之后，他其实还没有怎么和马尔蒂尼谈过，事情太多。加图索清了清嗓子，“保罗，我很抱歉……”

而马尔蒂尼挥了挥手，打断了这句话，加图索闭上嘴，有些不知所以地站在办公室的地板上，好吧，马尔蒂尼不想听抱歉的话，那该说些什么呢？他盯着桌角的一个花纹，暗自希望现在能出现点什么状况。

最后这一次，不是责骂，而是一个拥抱。

马尔蒂尼切切实实地给了他的老队友，他多年以来的家人，米兰的前教练——加图索，一个非常紧密的拥抱。他的手臂弯过加图索的胳膊，在背后交叉，脖颈微微低下，将脸颊贴上他的胡子，加图索能闻到队长身上那种常用的香水味，他想起多年以来一直支持着球队的队长，想起所有在米兰的温暖回忆，加图索几乎是愣住了一分钟才用力地拥抱回去。

“谢谢你，里诺”

那一天，加图索收到了很多米兰球员和记者们的告别短信，以及一个来自队长的拥抱和感谢。

**Author's Note:**

> 3小时速打，这个脑洞拖了很久，直到昨天看完安切洛蒂的自传，写他第一次执教米兰。那天安切洛蒂在去帕尔马签约的路上，那时已经和帕尔马的主席握了手，他接到加利亚尼和老贝的电话，说他们在去自己家的路上，来米兰吧，我们为你做好了准备。  
安切洛蒂直接把手机关机了，掉头回了家，跟米兰签约，帕尔马主席气到爆炸。  
但安切洛蒂自传里这里写，忠诚和诚实是有限的，假如赛季开局不利，帕尔马对我又有多少忠诚可言呢，而且米兰是家，家永远排在忠诚的第一位。  
加图索也说过“这是因为，我和米兰的故事，永远都不是钱的问题。”  
就……因为米兰是家啊。  
千言万语，谢谢加图索的忠诚和热血。


End file.
